Coliver Halloween
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: A late Coliver Halloween


Late Halloween Special:

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><p>

Oliver loved Halloween, it was the time to dress up and brome another person, to live your greatest fantasies. Connor did not like Halloween, he really didn't see the point to it all, and the children that always came to his house begging for candy. He didn't want to have anything to do with it. So when he told Oliver his point of view on the matter he was almost thrown out. Connor just didn't understand.

"What is so important about this holiday," Connor exclaimed.

Oliver wrinkled his nose, "Haven't you ever wanted to be something that you aren't?"

"Yeah a real layer… but that is why I am going to school."

With a roll of his eyes Oliver kissed Connor, "Not like that silly. I mean like batman, or wonder woman… something like that."

Connor thought about it for a second, at one time… when he was a child he had wanted to be Wonder Woman, but his father had discouraged it. So he never really got into Halloween… and when he was out of the house he openly came out, but halloween had since been ruined for him, "At one time…"

Oliver raises an eyes brow as if asking for more information, but Connor isn't really up to giving anymore. He doesn't like that part of himself and doesn't want to talk about it. So when he says nothing Oliver just nodes his head like he knows something that Connor doesn't and maybe he does.

"Well you have to celebrate this year with me…"

Connor grimaces, "What do you have in mind?"

The grin that Oliver gives Connor sends shivers down his spine."

* * *

><p>Connor looks at the items lain out on the bed, he couldn't quite understand why exactly he had agreed to this… Though as he looked at them all again, he knew. It was going to make Oliver happy, and a happy Oliver meant a happy Connor.<p>

Oliver walked into Connors bedroom, he was dressed like a witch. Connor was supposed to be Oliver's black cat. Oliver gave him the biggest shit eating smile that he could muster, Connor flushed a little and smiled a small smile back.

"Do you want any help?"

Connor scoffed, "No… but are you sure that this is a good idea…?"

Oliver winked, "We could stay home, but then you might scare the children if they see you dressed like that, I mean if you don't want to be seen like that in front of your friends."

Connor sighed weighing his options, "Fine to the party we shall go… and I might need some help with some of these things…"

Oliver smiled and Connor flushed again.

* * *

><p>Connor stood at the door nervously. He was wearing an anus cat tail plug, it was long and black. As he walked it moved back and forth like a regular cat tail and it sent shivers of arousal up and down his back. He also had on tight back pant and a tight back top that showed off everything. That meant the small bar piercing that Oliver had talked him into several months ago. Around his neck was a collar with a little tag that said, 'Property of Oliver, if found please return to….' He was also wearing sleek black cat ears that matched his hair perfectly. And to make things a little more difficult, because Oliver is a prick, he was wearing black stilettos.<p>

Oliver on the other hand was a little more conservative, if Connor could even qualify him as that. He was also wearing black pants and a black top, but his was a bit more flowing. He also had a cloak and a witch hat on.

Michaela answers the door just as Oliver was going to nock for Connor.

"Connor," she asked as she eyed him up with a skill smirk.

Connor flushed, never before had he been so embarrassed, and yet so turned on. Who knew Oliver had such a kink.

"And who is this?"

Connor opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Aiden, "Well this is unexpected… But very much welcome."

Connor glares at him, he is still kinda sore about the whole relationship thing… Finally he is able to hiss out, "This is Oliver, he is my boyfriend."

Michaela smiles and grasps Olivers hand, "It's so nice to meet you… I have heard a lot about you, and I mean a lot."

Oliver smiles a small smile and nodes his head.

The part goes on without a hitch and many of Connors 'friends' comments on his outfit, they are all a little surprised that he was even there. Then after meeting Oliver they figure it out. Connor will do anything to make Oliver happy. After hurting Oliver for so long he wants to make up for it, so this is how he does that.

When the party is finally over Connor is happy. He really wants Oliver to take him home and devour him. he smiles all the way there even when the tail becomes uncomfortable. And when Oliver asks him how his first halloween is he replies with a cheeky smile, "Perfect, only cause you were there with me."


End file.
